


Halloween

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones being a killjoy, Halloween, Multi, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Jim just wants to make Halloween special for Spock, since it's his first one on Earth since the three of them retired.





	

“I’ll try to be home before it gets dark, but you have to buy the candy, okay?” Jim’s hands are on his husband’s shoulders as he looks him in the eye, trying to impart the seriousness of this mission. Leonard just knocks one arm off of his shoulder and waves a hand dismissively.

“I’ll get something, now get going before you’re late.” Jim pecks him, and then Spock, on the lips and hurries out the door. Spock raises an eyebrow. This will be his first ‘proper’ Earth Halloween, since they’ve all retired from active duty, and Jim has been insisting for weeks that everything be done ‘right,’ including costumes and candy.

“C'mon, we’re going shopping.” Leonard heads back to their bedroom to get ready, patting Spock on the shoulder as he passes.

* * *

“Leonard, I believe Jim said we must buy candy, and as far as I am aware, this is not candy.” Spock holds up one of the toothbrushes Leonard had thrown into their basket.

“Those kids are getting enough candy. They’re gonna need a good toothbrush to keep their teeth from rotting.” He grumbles and sweeps an armful of toothbrushes from the shelf, dumping them into the basket.

Spock sees no reason to debate this decision. In fact, it is only logical to help the children of their neighborhood like this. They proceed to the checkout, earning a few strange looks at their basket along the way.

* * *

“Bones! What is this?” Jim pushes past trick-or-treaters carrying toothbrushes away from their porch to confront Leonard, who has thrown one of his lab coats over his normal clothes as an excuse for a costume.

“Proper dental care, that’s what it is.” Jim steps inside, looking around. Spock is wearing a headband with cat ears, but the bowl Jim had designated for candy is empty.

“That’s all you got? Toothbrushes? You’re supposed to give out candy.” A look of horror makes its way onto his face. “Oh no. We’re _that_ house.”

Leonard answers the doorbell, ignoring the dramatics behind him to give out a few more toothbrushes.

“Spock.” Jim turns to him, eyes pleading. “Spock, sweetheart, love of my life, please help me explain to our dear husband why you can’t give out toothbrushes on Halloween.”

“Actually, I find it a more pleasant practice than distributing candy, and it will benefit the children.” He raises an eyebrow. “You might consider taking one for yourself.”

Jim splutters indignantly at that, placing a hand over his heart.

“My own husbands, teaming up to betray me like this. I can’t believe it.” Leonard throws a toothbrush at him, and it bounces off his head. “Hey!”

“Shut up and go put on your costume.” Jim’s face brightens, and he runs to their bedroom to change into his (unnecessarily detailed, in Leonard’s opinion) cowboy costume. The spurs jingle as he returns to the living room, grinning as he brandishes a toy gun.

“Reach fer the sky!” Leonard throws another toothbrush at him.

“That’s the worst southern accent I’ve ever heard.” Jim nearly dares him to do better before realizing that Leonard has the real thing. He settles for sticking his tongue out and throwing back the toothbrush that had hit him.

Leonard grabs a fistful of brushes and starts flinging them one by one, as Jim dives behind the couch for cover. Spock picks up the bag with the rest of them where it lies forgotten, and answers the doorbell.

When he turns back, Jim and Leonard are wrestling, a leg knocking over the coffee table. He raises an eyebrow and waits until they both collapse into a laughing mess.

When they finally sit up, Jim’s hat has disappeared, and Leonard’s lab coat is hanging off of one shoulder. Jim scrambles up, as quick as when they were younger, pulling Spock down to join them in a cuddle pile.

“Who will answer the door?” Spock asks when they’ve settled in, with arms thrown across his chest. It would be difficult for one of them to get up quickly to get the door.

“No one.” Jim nuzzles into the crook of Spock’s neck. “The kids aren’t gonna miss the toothbrushes.”

Leonard almost lets a retort slip out, but decides it isn’t worth breaking up this moment. Besides, Jim’s actually quiet for once.

Y


End file.
